


Nobuta/Shittaka (set alpha) for 1sentence

by Sivullinen



Category: Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: 1sentence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivullinen/pseuds/Sivullinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night, Nobuta receives a message that reads simply “Good night!”, and her heart flutters weirdly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobuta/Shittaka (set alpha) for 1sentence

**Author's Note:**

> I’m woefully ignorant about teenagers’ dating practices in Japan. So, please forgive me if this makes no sense in that way! ^_^;; Thanks to [lenta_85](http://lenta-85.livejournal.com/) for beta! Written for [1sentence](http://community.livejournal.com/1sentence/).

**#32 – Confusion **  
At first, Nobuta’s only thought is _what, why me_, and so she suspects all kinds of nasty things.

**#25 – Devotion **  
Basically, the only reason why she goes out with Shittaka is that Shuuji tells her to.

**#04 – Pain **  
She should have gotten used to that by then, because that’s what her whole life has been about, but still Shittaka’s insult manages to hurt her.

**#16 – Weakness **  
Even still, she is a teenager girl and when Shittaka has once invaded her brain, he’s there to stay – she tries to understand the reasons why Shittaka says he likes her.

**#22 – Jealousy **  
Nobuta feels bad when she hears hints of jealousy in Akira’s voice when she admits Shittaka might be important to her, as one of the first persons who wanted to get to know her better.

*

**#11 – Name **  
Two weeks after Shuuji and Akira have left the school she hears Shittaka calling her name.

**#33 – Fear **  
Nobuta is near paralyzed with fear at the thought of going out without Shuuji and Mariko as buffers.

**#03 - Soft **  
“Nobuta power, enter”, she whispers to herself softly over and over again in the subway.

**#06 – Rain **  
They stand awkwardly under their umbrellas, but it’s their second date, and there’s a general feeling of this means something hanging over them, which helps somewhat.

**#09 – Telephone **  
That night, Nobuta receives a message that reads simply “Good night!”, and her heart flutters weirdly.

**#08 – Happiness **  
Next day at school she raises her gaze enough to catch Shittaka’s eyes and see the happiness in them.

*

**#07 – Chocolate **  
For Valentine’s Day, Nobuta isn’t sure if she should give Shittaka chocolate, and when in the end she does, Shittaka looks very pleased - and asks Nobuta officially to be his girlfriend.

**#19 – Wind**   
The answer is surprisingly easy to give, even though Nobuta has to repeat it because the wind blew her whispered _yes_ away.

**#05 – Potatoes **  
After that Nobuta starts making bento for both of them – Shittaka’s favourite is potato salad, and Nobuta makes that at least twice a week.

**#44 – Heaven **  
They usually eat their lunch outside, sitting under a tree.

**#20 – Freedom **  
The roof is not _their _place, and Nobuta prefers to spend time with Shittaka in a place which isn’t too full of memories – so that it can be filled with memories of _them_.

**#43 – Sky **  
After eating it’s nice to lie on one’s back and gaze at the blue, blue sky.

**#42 – Clouds **  
When they amuse themselves with imagining what the clouds look like, they don’t see the same thing.

**#24 - Taste **  
But that’s okay, because it makes it more interesting.

*

**#13 – Death **  
When Nobuta tells Akira that she’s going out with Shittaka, he promises to kill him if he hurts Nobuta again.

**#39 – Smile **  
“That’s good, that’s really good”, says Shuuji and smiles his beautiful smile, and Nobuta knows it’s sincere.

**#23 – Hands**  
If Nobuta had to say one thing about Shittaka she likes the most, it would be how she can tell what he’s feeling by looking at his hands – what he is doing with them tells her if he’s anxious or happy or angry or sad.

**#40 – Innocence **  
Shittaka once said his favourite thing about Nobuta is how she takes everything she’s told seriously, believing it like a child.

*

**#49 – Hair **  
Their first fight starts with Shittaka laughing at one of their teachers getting glue all over his hair, along with all the other boys of the class.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder **  
After school Shittaka asks Nobuta what’s wrong, and she tells her passionately how you shouldn’t laugh at others’ misfortunes.

**#18 – Speed **  
Shittaka refuses to apologize to Nobuta, because he doesn’t see what he did wrong, and Nobuta ends up running home, with Shittaka shouting at her to stop and wait.

**#28 – Sickness **  
Unfortunately, the next day Nobuta has a bad cold and she can’t go to school and work things out.

**#31 – Home **  
She is surprised when the doorbell rings and her stepfather leads the nervous Shittaka (he is wringing his hands) to her room, carrying flowers.

**#38 – Gift**   
“Er, these are for you”, Shittaka stammers.

**#10 – Ears **  
Everyone in the room is red: Nobuta’s nose from sneezing so much, Shittaka’s ears from embarrassment, and the face of Nobuta’s father from laughing.

**#29 – Melody **  
“I thought you weren’t at school because you were so mad at me,” Shittaka says, “I’m so sorry, Nobuko”, and that’s about the sweetest thing Nobuta has ever heard, because before Shittaka has always called her Kotani.

**#17 – Tears **  
“Er, I mean, Kotani,” Shittaka stutters, but Nobuta shakes her head and laughs with tears in her eyes, she’s so happy.

**#01 – Comfort **  
“Do you want to tell me what happened at school today?” she asks and gestures for Shittaka to sit on the edge of her bed, all about their fight forgotten.

**#27 – Blood **  
Shittaka does, and while he tells about his day Nobuta feels her blood rushing in her veins from excitement and happiness and maybe a little bit from fever.

**#35 – Bonds **  
When he finishes they share a companionable silence before Shittaka glances at the clock and realizes he should go home.

**#15 – Touch **  
Before he goes, he squeezes Nobuta’s hand and tells her to get well soon.

**#21 – Life **  
That isn’t the last time they quarrel, but it’s never anything they can’t get over of.

*

**#36 – Market **  
On their date the following Saturday, they go to walk around markets and look at different kinds of natural medicine that is told to be good for flues.

**#37 – Technology**   
Shittaka also buys Nobuta a singing toy pig.

**#30 – Star **  
Markets is one of Nobuta’s favorite thing to do on their dates; Shittaka’s is going to karaoke, so they do that afterwards.

**#12 - Sensual**   
When they are about to go home, Shittaka gathers up his courage (finally, Nobuta thinks) to kiss Nobuta’s cheek.

**#02 – Kiss **  
Immediately after it he blushes, but Nobuta smiles and kisses him on the lips.

**#14 - Sex **  
It’s unfortunate that their time is already used up, and they really have to leave the singing room, or else…

*

**#41 – Completion **  
The first time when Shittaka the Boyfriend meets Shuuji and Akira is awkward.

**#45 – Hell **  
They didn’t want him to come to the visit with Nobuta, but she did.

**#46 – Sun **  
Akira doesn’t even greet them at the train station, just keeps on humming a song under his breath and glaring at the sun.

**#47 – Moon **  
Shuuji tries to be friendly, but he was a different person with Shittaka back home than he is now, and so he is insecure about how he should be acting now.

**#50 – Supernova **  
But Nobuta isn’t the same person anymore either, and so she keeps her hand hooked under Shittaka’s elbow while tousling Akira’s hair, making him shriek, smile, and then _kon_ at her.

**#48 – Waves **  
They go to the beach, and the boys fool around, and Nobuta laughs.

**#26 - Forever**   
Secretly, she writes her wish on the sand – _forever, like this_.


End file.
